Young At Heart
by KyoKohitsuji
Summary: : Tony has been spending more and more time with his boss, outside of work. It takes him leaving for Gibbs to realise just how much he misses him. A remark made by Tony causes Gibbs to prove he ain't no old man, which Abby and her favourite Tattoo and piercing shop are happy to help with. What a surprise Tony will get when he comes home.


Young At Heart.

A Fan Fiction by KyoKohitsuji.

Beta'd by HeavenlBodies

Rating: Explicit

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a well worn MLB membership which I also make no profit on.

Warnings: m/m slash content. Graphic sexual content.

Summary: Tony has been spending more and more time with his boss, outside of work. It takes him leaving for Gibbs to realise just how much he misses him. A remark made by Tony causes Gibbs to prove he ain't no old man, which Abby and her favourite Tattoo and piercing shop are happy to help with. What a surprise Tony will get when he comes _home._

A.N: Okay so this was born one night after myself and my bestie decided it would be untold amounts of hot if Gibbs had a piercing and Tony… erm… liked it. Enjoy! Comment!

Darkness. It could be an instrument of terror under the right circumstances, but it could also be uniquely comforting in its nothingness. Gibbs never bothered to switch the light on as he strode confidently through his home towards his bedroom. He stopped swiftly as he heard unintelligible mumbling coming from the slightly ajar door of his guest room. He slinked forward in the dark and looked round the casually open door and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he saw a twitching lump of Tony DiNozzo tangled in his comforter lost in a dream, bathed in the moonlight which shone through the window. Gibbs briefly found himself wondering what his second dreamt of. Suddenly, he was brought out of his reverie by a cry of, "Stop, in the name of the law!"

He rolled his eyes as he heard the cliché words being shouted as DiNozzo threw himself around on the bed, kicking the comforter to the floor beside him. He stood for a second more, wondering if he should just turn and go to his own bed, but as the younger man turned once more and shivered as violently as if there were a winter chill in the now summer air, Gibbs knew he wouldn't be able to settle unless he resolved the situation. With a defeated huff of air from his lips he stepped forward, careful to miss the third floorboard in, which he knew to creak rather loudly. Being caught sneaking around his colleges bedroom in the dark was not something he wished upon himself. Though he was pretty sure DiNozzo was out cold as another nonsensical mumble fell from his full lips while he slept. "All in a day's work, Princess Anastasia"

Gibbs had to stop the small laugh that built within his chest as he shook his head fondly. Leaning forward carefully, he pulled the fallen comforter back up and over the young agent's body, gently tucking him in and watching the way he snuggled into the blanketsimmediately. Forgetting himself for a second, Gibbs couldn't help but reaching out and tenderly caressing DiNozzo's cheek while he slept. What brought him back to his present moment and surroundings was the unexpected moment DiNozzo leaned into the soft touch, nuzzling like a kitten and breathing in deeply at his wrist. For a moment he was sure he was busted, but the sleeping man simply smiled angelically in his slumber and mumbled. "Mmmm, I caught the bad guys for you, boss…"

The older agent slowly let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, realising his house guest was still sound asleep. He gently tried to pull back his offending hand, but DiNozzo had other ideas as he turned into his palm a needy frown playing on his brow. A low keen came from deep within his sleeping chest as his superior extracted his newly found pillow. Gibbs wanted so badly to make that look go away and be replaced by the soft smile that had been there moment ago, but the fear he'd be discovered won out over his need to coddle his second in command. With one more mournful look at the place his hand had just lain on DiNozzo's rosy cheek, he crept back out of the room, leaving the door slightly open as he found it, not wanting to leave behind evidence he had been there.

With one huge sedated sigh Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs collapsed into his own bed with the faint buzz of the bourbon he'd drunk a little on the side of too much of, humming happily around his head. This was becoming more and more common an experience, falling asleep with his younger college in the next room sleeping. He often wondered if it could have been like this all along, or if DiNozzo was simply lonely at the moment and taking comfort in the company of his boss. Perhaps he even felt forced into it, he cringed at the idea and turned, trying to settle in his large bed. It was cold tonight and the sound of the wind howling passed the windows was almost unsettling. He closed his eyes and thought back.

The first time it had happened, it wasn't a particularly odd choice of events. They had just finished wrapping up a particularly gruelling case and Gibbs had announced his team could go home for the rest of the day after a job well done. He had gone to see Ducky for a moment, he couldn't remember why now, but at the time he'd had something to tell his old friend. Ducky had asked him to pass on a file to Abby, who was still in her lab. As he got closer to his resident forensic genius's lab he heard laughing and chatter coming from the room. He turned and entered the room to find Abby and DiNozzo in an animated conversation, both smiling. Abby turned and greeted him warmly offering her cheek to him, which he kissed gently and smiled down at her, before looking strangely at DiNozzo and speaking. "DiNozzo, why are you still here?"

The young agent had shuffled his feet and looked around him, so Abby had stepped in to answer. "Tony's in a huff because I have cataloguing to do, so I can't take him out for our celebratory drink. Oh! I know! Gibbs, why don't you keep Tony company and I can get some work done."

She had a mischievous look in her eye when she looked at DiNozzo as she spoke and he seemed to recognise something in the look that made him clench his jaw and shake his head at her. He chuckled and finally spoke. "Nah, let the boss man go home, I'm quite sure he gets enough of me at work to drive him insane. It's cool, boss. Abbs and me usually go for a wind down drink after a big case, but Since I'm abandoned I shall head home and watch a movie or two."

Gibbs walked over placed the file on Abby's desk and turned on his heels for the door, pausing just before he left the room and calling back. "Well? You coming or not, DiNozzo?"

Abby had grinned like a Cheshire cat and DiNozzo had looked like a lost and very confused puppy for a moment before clicking his heels and following on. "Yes, boss. Coming, boss."

Gibbs smiled at the memory of how they had their first after work drink together as he started to fall asleep. After that it had become a regular thing, to the point where Tony would without even a question just wait for him at the end of the day and follow silently when Gibbs left the bullpen. It was that thought that remained with the special agent as he fell into a deep slumber.

The next day proved to be a strangely hard going one on Gibbs. DiNozzo was leaving for a month long course on criminal psychology. Not that he wasn't already versed in the topic, but it was an opportunity for him to hear new theories and he'd asked personally to go, so Gibbs had of course allowed him. So instead of driving them both into work after their night at the bar, as usual, he drove him to the airport**.** He couldn't help the sense of loss he felt coiling in his gut, tight and uncomfortable.

The two men stepped out of the car and Gibbs pulled out DiNozzo's bag and threw it to him, trying to catch him off guard, but he was too quick and caught it with a huge signature Tony DiNozzo grin spread across his face, that Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle at. He sighed and for a moment wasn't sure whether to walk him to the gate or just say goodbye here and leave. An excruciating long moment of silence stretched out torturously between the two special agents, neither of them meeting the other's eyes for more than a second. Then DiNozzo huffed out a hard sigh and lunged forward, wrapping his strong arms around his superior. For a moment Gibbs was stunned still, but after a minute or two he wrapped his own arms just as tightly around DiNozzo's waist, turning his head into the crook of the younger man's neck just as he had done to him. He ran his hands softly up and down his second's back and simply enjoyed the moment they were having. Gibbs couldn't help the strong shiver that wracked his body as he felt DiNozzo's fingers slide through his silvery hair for just a moment, and then they parted.

Gibbs took a deep controlled breath and watched as DiNozzo did the same though with less control. The older agent was reeling from what had to be more than a simple friendly hug between co-workers, and he felt elated that perhaps something new and exciting was about to happen, something he'd ignored his yearning for, for far too long.

DiNozzo smiled and his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he leaned in to speak. Gibbs held his breath, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Don't go tiring yourself out without me, old man."

And that was it. With a cheeky wink and a smirk he turned and was gone. Gibbs stood there, caught between warring emotions in his head and heart. His heart sang symphonies of surly adoration and his head screamed of the reasons why this was wrong and begged him to once more bury these feelings. The thrill of passions unspoken all these years coursing through him, and yet there it was… he'd called him and old man…

Gibbs shook his head and sighed at himself before getting back in his car and setting off for work. The day was slow and dragged on relentlessly. The team were working on cold cases and he was struggling to keep his mind on work of any variety after this morning. He could still feel the ghost of fingertips though his hair and the soft hot breath on his neck and the bitter cold as his second in command had pulled back and walked away from him. Old man… he heard it mull over in his head and grimaced every time. Enough was enough. He threw himself across the bullpen and hurled towards Abby's lab, stopping along the way to redirect himself and pick up a CafPOW.

Abby was happy to see him as she always was and greedily accepted her CafPOW. After a few moments of silence, Abby cracked first. "Okay, Gibbs. Stop wearin' a hole in my floor. Out with it, what's eatin' you, boss man?"

Gibbs sighed and looked at her appraisingly. If anyone could help him with his current dilemma it was Abby. So he sighed and rolled his eyes at himself and then looked over at her.

Abby noticed the vulnerability in his crystal blue eyes that she'd never seen before, so she stowed her jokes and smiled kindly waiting for him to tell her what troubled him.

"Abbs… Am I old?"

Abby's heart melted and she pushed out of her chair and flew at her boss wrapping her tiny arms around him, standing on her tip toes as she hugged him. Pulling back ever so slightly to look into his eyes, she spoke, honestly, "No! No, boss, you're not old. Hell, Gibbs, you're fitter and more alive than half the twenty somethings in this place."

Gibbs sighed and gave a curt nod in response. Yes, fitness wise she was of course correct, but has his mind aged; did his personality bore those around him? No, he wouldn't accept it. He was not an old man. He was still in his prime and damn it he could prove it.

Abby noticed something come back into his stance and she grinned as she watched the cogs work in his mind and the powerful aura settle back around him. All signs of the vulnerability visible moments before were gone.

"Abby, where do you go to get all your…" He motioned to her elaborate little spider'sweb upon her neck and she almost squeaked with excitement as she saw where this conversation was headed.

"Little place called Forevermore. In fact, I think you might find it interesting. Why don't we head there after work?"

Gibbs smiled and silently thanked her for not making him ask. He nodded and she physically wiggled with excitement and he had to roll his eyes and wonder what the hell he'd got himself in for. He moved to leave the room, but stopped abruptly as he heard Abby quietly say, "He already loves you for who you are…"

Gibbs snapped his neck round and looked to Abby, who had her head down and was sipping her CafPOW. "What did you say Abbs?"

"We all love you around here, because you're Gibbs. Don't get me wrong, this is gonna be awesome, boss, and really fun, like really, really fun! But I just wanted to say, you don't have to try to be something you'renot." She answered and went back to her drink and computer.

Gibbs decided not to question her any further on what he was sure was a change of the words he'd used a moment ago He headed out the room and grinned at himself, thinking to himself, "Old man my ass!"

One month later.

DiNozzo was on his way back from the course he had come to regret asking to take. It had been the most boring and dragged out month of his life. He missed his work. He missed his friends. He missed his boss… His boss. He missed their nights at the bar after a case. He missed falling into his house a little too drunk and curling up in his spare room. He missed waking up to the smell of coffee and Gibbs. He even missed the slaps to the back of his head. God, he couldn't wait to see him. He'd been so nervous when he'd thrown himself at him before he left, but he knew it wasn't just him, no way. He knew he'd felt the way Gibbs' hand had stroked his back making him shiver. He knew he'd felt that sharp intake of breath when he'd dared to do what he'd been fantasising about for years and ran his fingers through that silky, silver hair.

He sighed contentedly as he collected his bag and once more headed home, to Gibbs.

It was nerve wracking as he made his way through security. He realised if he was ever going to tell Gibbs how he felt it was now! Or else he'd lose his chance, but it was just that, chance. There was a chance Gibbs would tell him where to go and evoke rule number twelve. There was also the fact that he didn't know if Gibbs even swung that way. He was sure he'd seen the signs that his feelings might be reciprocated, but he couldn't be sure. Gibbs was a complete mystery at the best of times and this wasn't a case of 'hey, I was wondering if you'd like to try a different coffee this morning.' DiNozzo went back and forth in his head till he began to feel sea sick, maybe it wasn't the right time after all. Maybe it never would be…

Just as he passed the last check point in security he received a text and quickly snapped open his phone.

_Hey Tony!_

_I hope you had a great trip._

_I'm sure I'll hear all about it, _

_eventually…_

_First, there's a present waiting _

_for you in the arrivals lounge._

_Have fun, and you can thank me later_

_;) Love you lots! Abbs xo_

He furrowed his brow and reread the message again and again as he walked- she got stranger every day. He shook his head and looked around for the sign that would point him to the bus service. Then he spotted him, through the crowd. The sunlight shimmered iridescently on his silver hair and his eyes crinkled as he saw DiNozzo and smiled warmly. Gibbs. Standing in the crowd waiting. Waiting for _him_!

DiNozzo forgot about all his worries and just ran towards him, dropping his bag as he reached him and throwing himself into his boss' waiting arms. He held on for dear life and beamed as he heard him chuckle into his neck and say quietly. "I missed you, too, Tony."

This was it, his moment and damn the consequences he took it, pulling back just long enough to look into those oceanic blue eyes before crushing their lips together. Gibbs froze for a second and DiNozzo felt his heart stutter, but then to his shock and surprise his boss not only kissed him back, but grabbed hold of him so tight and took control of the kiss, parting their lips with the tip of his tongue and deepening the kiss till DiNozzo wasn't sure he was breathing any longer. Finally, they pulled apart, both panting and flushed as they stared into each other's eyes. Gibbs cupped his second's cheek, which DiNozzo immediately leaned into, inhaling the familiar scent of the man he'd do anything for, and listened as he crooned to him, "Let's go home."

DiNozzo beamed a smile that was purely him and began peppering Gibbs' face with kisses like an excited puppy whose master had just came home.

Gibbs chuckled at his excitement and affection; it warmed his heart even as he had to mournfully push him back. He picked up the younger agent's bag for him and held out his hand which DiNozzo eagerly took in his and walked alongside him to the car. Gibbs allowed DiNozzo another few brief kisses before he laughed once more at the over excited very special agent and pushed him into the passenger seat before walking round and getting into his own seat.

DiNozzo couldn't believe all his dreams were coming true at once and didn't want to stop touching and kissing Gibbs for more than a second. He waited till they'd pulled out of the parking lot and were on smooth road before pouting and giving his boss the largest puppy dog eyes anyone had ever managed.

Gibbs shook his head fondly and gave his hand to DiNozzo, who immediately entwined their fingers together lacing them softly and squeezing on his hand. Gibbs smiled and pulled their hands up to his lips while he drove, kissing the back of DiNozzo's hand, smiling at the contented purr this elicited from the passenger's seat.

The drive was far too long for either of the men and when they finally pulled up onto Gibbs' driveway, DiNozzo beamed as tough he hadn't been sure if he was coming here and it had all been a surprise. The older man just laughed as he pulled him out of the car and towards his home. It didn't take long for Gibbs' to be attacked again with kisses, as soon as the door was closed, he was on him. Pressing his boss into the wall and attacking his neck with open mouthed kisses, nipping and then gently lapping at his neck, as he ground his needy hips forward. Gibbs could feel DiNozzo hard against him as his young lover bit down on his neck. He couldn't help the gasp that turned into a groan as he fisted his hands in his hair. "Oh, god, Tony…"

"Jethro…" Tony breathed into his neck between his kisses as his fingers started on his boss' shirt buttons, allowing him to nibble along his collar bone which elicited another soft groan rumbling in the chest of his lover.

Hearing his name fall from the lips of this man he wanted so desperately was enough to throw him over the cliff he was clinging to. Gibbs growled deeply and grabbed Tony's hands as he spun them and pushed Tony forcefully up against the wall, grinding his rock solid erection into him as he did.

Tony's vibrant and alert green eyes all but rolled into the back of his head as he panted. "Fuck! Uh, Jethro… want you, want you so bad, always have…"

It was Gibbs' turn to latch his lips onto that strong thick neck before him and suck. The litany of expletives mixed with his name, pushing him on, in an effort to mark Tony DiNozzo for the world to see, he was his.

Tony moaned and keened out into the air desperately. Proverbially brought to his knees by the onslaught of passion, if Gibbs had not had him pinned to the wall he was sure he'd literally have fallen to his knees also, by now. He begged him between his choked off gasps and moans. "Please. Oh, god, please, boss… fuck me!"

Gibbs worked his way back up to Tony's throat from where he had been slowly torturing a hardened nipple and whispered into his ear whilst biting down on his ear lobe. "You sure, Tony? Cause once we do this… I don't do one night stands, and I definitely. Don't. Do. Sharing."

Tony all but screamed as Gibbs punctuated his possessive words with a piston of his hips and the drag of teeth over heated flesh of his neck. "No, no… no, one night stands… only yours. I've always been yours, Jethro… oh, god, _please_! Make me yours."

Within seconds Gibbs had him by the hand leading him to his bedroom, stopping along the way often to kiss and fondle each other, leaving a trail of dis-guarded clothing along the way. By the time they reached the bedroom both men were left in their underwear and panting with need and lust. Gibbs pushed Tony back and watched as he fell onto the bed, spread out before him, so beautifully eager to please, his eyes drinking in his boss' body, and suddenly his eyes came to rest on a relatively new part of that defined body.

Tony's lips fell open and he physically felt drool gather under his heavy tongue. The hard planes of Gibbs' chest were covered with a light sheen of fine silken silver hair, like the first snowfall of a winter's eve. but that's not what made his jaw drop, there amongst the silvery fuzz he was dying to nuzzle into was a shining, silver nipple ring, protruding proudly from the tightened bud.

"What's the matter, Tony, see something you like on this old man?"

Tony visibly swallowed as he crawled forward the edge of the bed till he came face to face with his lover, their lips were hard and passionate as they collided, tongue fighting for dominance in a dangerous dance of discovery. Moans swallowed and nails biting into flesh. As the kiss broke apart, Tony bit his full bottom lip and Gibbs grinned as he watched him slowly work his way down his chest, nuzzling his chest hair, breathing in and licking a path across his pecks. Till he came to the pierced bud, he nosed at it in disbelief almost to see if it was real, but it was. Slowly the tip of his snake like tongue slipped out and circled the rosy bud, dipping into the ring and pulling it into his mouth.

Gibbs fingers intertwined in Tony's hair, tugging on it slightly as he moaned.

Tony was spurred on by the delicious sounds his boss was making and he grinned up at him, taking the silver ring between his teeth and tugging it.

Gibbs hissed and licked his lips at the delicious pain and pleasure it sent straight through his body to his cock, stiff and aching to be touched.

Tony kept up his game of tugging on the small ring and then laving at it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. But there were other things he wanted to suck between his kiss swollen lips and so he kissed the reddened nipple one last time before trailing his kisses lower and letting his fingers curl around the waist band of Gibbs' underwear, pulling them down till his older lover's proud cock was freed. Tony licked his lips in anticipation as he took in the long, hard length, curling up toward Gibbs' stomach, thick and leaking shimmering drops of pre-come.

Tony didn't wait a second longer as he curled his tongue around the leaking head of his cock and hummed as the sweet, salty taste enveloped him. He swirled his tongue and gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive flesh till Gibbs was moaning his name in disparity He didn't keep him waiting, in one swift movement he engulfed his large cock, relaxing his throat and swallowing him down to the back of his skilled mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and withdrew only to again swallow him down, with a harsh flick of his tongue as he went, starting a steady rhythm.

"Christ… yeah, Tony, ugh, yes."

Without warning Gibbs pulled back from his mouth leaving him pouting and wanting, but the older man merely smiled wickedly and pushed him back onto the bed, covering him with his own body and punishing his lips with his own. He could taste the heavy flavour of his own sex on Tony's tongue and it excited him. Lifting his lover's hips, he discarded his boxer shorts and leaned over to the drawer next to the bed retrieving a small bottle of lube.

Tony was gnawing on his own lip as he watched Gibbs slowly and deliberately slick his fingers. He spread his legs as wide as he could and for a moment Gibbs was taken in by the beauty of the act itself. His young lover opening himself up to him, giving himself over so completely. He could not help but take his lips once more and try to echo the passion of his body in his slow and languid kiss, while his clever fingers trailed downwards and began to circle his tight entrance.

Tony moaned and ran his curious hands over every inch of his boss he could reach, crying out into his mouth as he felt one digit gently breech his hole. "Ah! Yes… more, Jethro, ugh Jethro, please… more."

Gibbs soothed him, kissing along his neck as he gave him what he wanted slipping in a second finger, marvelling at the way Tony's body opened up for him, welcoming his touch. He scissored his fingers and curled them deliciously to graze Tony's prostate and delighted in the way his lover arched and cried out blissfully as he did it again and again, before adding a third finger, stretching his opening and playing him like a fine instrument.

Finally, he slipped his fingers from his lover's body, noting the mournful keen that came from him at the loss, but it was soon replaced with a fiery look of desire in his eyes as he felt Gibbs place the head of his engorged cock at his slick hole. Gibbs paused and Tony thrust his hips desperate for him to fill his body, but still Gibbs waited, till their eyes locked, iceberg blue met jade green and a million hidden emotions were spoken between that gaze, a thousand words gone unsaid and a thousand more touches that never were. "Tony…"

Tony caught his lips in a kiss different from the others and then whispered against his lips. "I love you, too, Jethro."

Gibbs grinned and answered him in another kiss and soon it built till the heat between them was unbearable; he lifted one of Tony's legs and leaned it over his shoulder and finally he thrust into his lover, causing both men to cry out. Gibbs waited till he felt Tony wriggling impatiently beneath him before withdrawing and thrusting home, till he was balls deep in the man who drove him crazy. Together they writhed, kissed and touched every inch of the other man. Gibbs picking up his pace till he was driving Tony into the mattress below as the younger man screamed out nonsensical choruses of moans.

Gibbs felt himself getting close to his climax and curled his still slick fingers around Tony's cock, pumping him in time with his hard thrusts till Tony arched off the bed and screamed out his name, his muscles clamping tightly around Gibbs' cock, milking him for all he was worth, while he came apart beneath him, and Gibbs followed, latching onto his bite from earlier and biting down hard marking him as he spilled his seed deep into his body.

Both men collapsed in a sweat shined mess of limbs, refusing to let go of the other. They lay there, wrapped in each other, Gibbs still buried in his lover, as their ` slowly returned to normal and they were able to breath. Gibbs rolled over carefully onto his back and pulled Tony onto his chest wrapping his strong arms around him tightly as the younger man nuzzled into his chest. Gibbs realised something then, their age difference. It really didn't matter, nor did breaking rule twelve, none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered to him right now was that his love was no longer hidden, but in his arms, nuzzling his chest and playfully prodding the ring on his nipple. He leaned down and kissed his hair, thrilling in the purr of pure love that rippled through Tony's chest as he snuggled tighter into him. However old he might get, this, this man in his arms would keep him young at heart.


End file.
